


Respite

by Atsugaruru



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Joey has like 0 sex ed, Sexual Inexperience, Thanks america, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Inbetween fetch quests, Elwurd and Joey find some time to get to know each other.
Relationships: Joey Claire/?????? Elwurd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Respite

This was _exactly_ what all those D.A.R.E. classes at school had warned her against. She was a stranger, a dangerous, shady drug pusher with enough status as a cerulean to get her and Xefros killed. But when Elwurd had invited her into her room, Joey couldn't find it in her to say no. 

She wasn't naive, she knew what for. Or at least, she had an idea of why. And it was, exciting. Elwurd made Joey feel something. A strange, slightly imperceptible feeling that she'd never experienced before, that sent butterflies to her stomach and heat to her face.

It was difficult for her to admit, but Elwurd was attractive. Something about the way her fierce yellow eyes looked at Joey, with that strange haircut and that damn blue hair and blue jacket.

A break would be ok, right? Elwurd hadn't mentioned drugs around her again, and Joey didn't think she would give them to her for free.

So she made sure to leave Xefros with Mallek, keeping him safe from Ardata, and followed her in.

The room had two large, strange containers filled with slime, like the one she'd seen in Dammek's hive and the cave. A couch sat in the middle that Elwurd plopped herself down on, gesturing Joey to do the same. She sat with her legs spread open, with so much confidence that Elwurd's demeanor stirred something in Joey, but she pushed it down and sat politely next to her.

"Busy night, babe?"

"I'm a little tired," Joey admitted with a small smile.

"After seeing you at the station, I was hoping I'd catch you again at Jeevik Week. Imagine my luck when I saw you running around in the blue car."

"Yeah. It was kinda nice to see a familiar face."

"I'm glad I was able to get you to stop for a moment, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Joey tried her best to contain herself, being so close to Elwurd, it made her feel giddy. 

"You're an alien, right?"

"No!" Joey jumped. "I just have a flesh eating bacteria that-,"

"Chill, girl. It's fine by me. Remele figured. I thought you were just a mutant, but I honestly don't care. You're cute, Joey. Interesting. I know you're in a rush, but I wanna get to know you more." Elwurd leaned in closer to Joey. Very close. Joey's skin prickled.

"I'd like to get to know you too, Elwurd," Joey said quietly. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. 

"Could you take the hood off for me?"

Joey hesitated. Were there cameras in the blue cart too? Would the drones come for her? Would Elwurd turn on her?

No, she didn't think so. Of all the trolls she'd met that night, Elwurd was one of the kindest. If Xefros was right, if Elwurd really did like her, she was being honest.

She decided to trust her. Joey pulled her hood back. She felt naked and vulnerable without it now.

"Wow. Your eyes are so pretty, Joey. Such a pretty shade of blue."

"Umm, thank you."

" _You're_ pretty."

Joey didn't know whether to turn pale or red in shame. Her stomach roiled. Elwurd's had words stunned her. For such a cool girl to see Joey that way...

"Something tells me you haven't really been around the block," Elwurd said, cocking a grin.

"It's just that you're so pretty," Joey blurted out. "And cool. I've never kissed anyone before. Let alone a girl."

"How'd ya feel if your first kiss was with an alien girl?"

Joey blushed a deep red. Her stomach flipped. "Oh. It's just that where I'm from that's not... ok? Girls aren't supposed to kiss girls."

"That sounds stupid. You should be able to kiss whoever you want."

"I guess..."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Joey flinched. 

"Is that ok?" 

"Of course it is."

She tried to think about what she knew about lesbians, the things she'd heard people say with contempt and hatred. 

But she couldn't think. Elwurd was so close to her. Her thigh was brushing against hers. Joey's gut feeling was telling her a different story. It had taken her as far as it had that night, and she decided to trust in herself.

"Ok then," Joey whispered, taking in a deep breath. 

Elwurd leaned impossibly closer to her. Blue hair tickled her face, and could feel Elwurd's breath on her face. A cold hand cupped her cheek.

"Close your eyes."

She did. She felt Elwurd get closer to her, and press a chaste kiss to her lips.

The butterflies exploded in her stomach. It was such a small gesture of affection, but Joey felt so scared and giddy and full of joy. 

Elwurd kissed her again, with more enthusiasm, tilting Joey's face. She felt surprised when Elwurd started to move her lips, and even more so when her tongue pressed against her.

When they pulled apart, Joey was breathing hard. She could feel how hot her face felt and knew she must have been beet red, only embarrassing her further.

"Your face looks cute flushed."

Joey didn't know what to say. Elwurd only looked hotter now, blue tinting her cheeks and hair pushed back to keep it from getting in the way, making that tightness in her chest feel like it was close to bursting.

"Could we, um, keep doing that?" Joey asked, nervously gripping the fabric of Dammek's hoodie. 

Elwurd pulled her onto her lap. Joey thought she might die.

"I'd love to," Elwurd said in a husky tone.

The alien girl cupped her face, and gripped her hip which made her gasp. Joey parted her lips this time when Elwurd kissed her again. 

At first it felt strange, and kind of gross. And just _what_ were those sounds their mouths were making, but Elwurd was pressing her body closer to her and it felt strangely comforting. Joey pressed back, chasing more.

The unfamiliar smoulderings of arousal began to ignite inside her. Elwurd's tongue woke neurons in her mouth that she didn't know existed. Sharp teeth grazed her lips, and it went straight down to her nethers. She felt light, tingly, dizzy.

She was so confused and things were going so fast, but with everything Joey had already done that night, her self restraint was thin. She was so tired, so stressed out, but Elwurd made her feel good. It was one of the few times she felt happy that night. She could let her guard down around her, forget about the stress of being lost from her home. She wanted to let Elwurd make her feel good.

"Should I keep going?"

Joey's "yes" came out as a peep that made the cerulean laugh. Though Joey wasn't exactly sure what came next, not for two girls.

Elwurd's hand moved from her waist to her clothed thighs, up to the hem of her skirt. She gave Joey a few moments to change her mind or speak out before heading further. The light touch of her fingertips sent goosebumps over her shivering skin.

" _Oh_..." Joey squirmed, never considering that her legs could be so sensitive. 

Elwurd kept kissing her. In conjunction with the hand up her skirt, it was almost too much. It was all so new, but she wanted to keep going. Elwurd coaxed her legs apart, and kept going higher and higher. Joey closed her eyes, bracing herself for what came next.

Elwurd began to slowly press light touches to her clothed sex, growing bolder with each positive reaction Joey gave her.

"Nnn..." 

Elwurd squeezed one of her small breasts, it was muted by Dammek's hoodie but she moaned in surprise nonetheless.

Joey got more restless as the wetness grew between her legs. She began clumsily kissing back, and grinding back into Elwurd's hand.

"Do you not have a bulge?"

"A what?" Joey stared at her, dazed.

"It's cool. I can work with this." Elwurd started to pull her panties down, making Joey panic.

"Ah, wait! Your claws."

Elwurd flashed her her hands. Her painted black nails were clipped short, a far cry from some of the other troll claws she'd seen that day.

"Oh, ok. You can go ahead then."

Elwurd grinned. She pressed light kisses to Joey's neck, her jaw, trying to get her to relax, until she was able to pull her panties off completely.

Joey tried to fight back the embarrassment churning in her belly. She was glad Elwurd didn't really look at them, they were decorated with a childish print. Her skirt had rid up but she felt relieved that she got to keep it on.

The first bare touch both terrified her and brought relief. She had no idea what Elwurd was doing when she spread her lips, and coated her fingers in her wetness, slippery and hot.

Each touch to her slit was intense enough to make Joey want to scream. Elwurd's knuckles brushed against something, something that sent lightning up her spine, almost making her shriek. Joey clung to her, unable to do anything else but hold on. 

"What's this?" 

Elwurd curiously began touching her clit, unbeknownst to Joey.

"I don't know...!"

"Should I stop?"

"Please," Joey panted. She regretted it immediately afterwards, feeling a deep, aching loss.

"Sorry, babe."

"No, i-it was good," Joey said between breaths. "It was just- a lot. Maybe slower? But, uh, you can keep going..."

Elwurd went back to stroking her labia, avoid that spot but still feeling confident enough to touch near it.

"This," Elwurd said as she rubbed cirlces around her clit, "Is about where a bulge would be."

There was that word again. What was a bulge? She was about to ask, but all thought escaped her as Elwurd breached inside her.

Fingertips toyed at her entrance, not quite pushing in, but enough to make her want for more. More, more of that. Whatever that was. She got her wish when Elwurd slid them in further.

"Aahn!" 

"Relax, girl. I got you," Elwurd whispered.

Elwurd's fingers push deeper inside her and curl against her inner walls. The stimulation was entirely alien, overwhelming her with wonderful sensations she didn't know her body was capable of experiencing. 

"You're hotter than a rusty," Elwurd growled.

The heat at her core spread to her entire body. She was gasping for air. Joey didn't realize all that all the frantic sounds she was hearing were ones that were tumbling out of her mouth as Elwurd's fingers brought her closer and closer to climax.

Joey buried her face in Elwurd's chest, smothering her cries. Her entire body locked up as her first orgasm wracked through her body. White hot heat consumed her senses and melted her brain. 

Elwurd held her until the heat finally dissipated, leaving her feeling sticky and wet, but so satisfied and content.

"How was that?"

"That was..."

"Mmm, _Joey_. I want to taste you. Feel you around my bulge. Think you could take some more?"

"Oh gosh. Elwurd, I'd love to. But I... I promised Xefros it was only a break. I really need to get going."

"I get it," her voice was even but Joey could hear the slightest tinge of dissapointment. 

"I can come back later, though!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I would really like that." She felt shy all of a sudden. The prospect of coming back for more, of asking Elwurd to do those things to her again, made her chest tight again.

Joey got back on her feet, reminding her of how weary her body was. She pulled her panties back on, whimpering at how oversensitive she felt, and the sensation of being so wet. Next she pulled the hood back on, readjusting the horns and fixing her hair. 

"Do I look ok?"

"Yeah. It's a real shame though, I was just getting used to seeing the real you."

Elwurd walked her back to the doorway, pulling her in for a final, deep kiss before gently squeezing her butt. Joey tried not to squeak.

"Come see me again after you're done with whatever it is you're doing, yeah?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone in the hiveswap fandom is still alive, hmu on twitter @damxef


End file.
